


Kiss on...?

by Sawi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (?), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kiss Battle, Lime, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble su Saruhiko e Misaki, ognuna di cento parole ed ognuna basata su un bacio, dato in un momento e in un punto diverso del corpo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss on...?

**Author's Note:**

> Alla luce dei capitoli del manga, della novel e degli ultimi episodi dell'anime, posso dire con certezza che Saruhiko è tutto tranne che uno psicopatico sadico. Era (ed è, purtroppo) un ragazzo sostanzialmente solo, la cui unica luce era stata Misaki. Questi, senza rendersene conto, lo ha ferito, affezionandosi a Mikoto e agli altri membri dell'Homra. Saru si è sentito nuovamente solo, abbandonato, e dopo che Misaki era ormai diventato tutto per lui, non ha retto, e lo ha lasciato.  
> Quindi, le drabble sono come... la loro vita prima dell'Homra, mentre le ultime tre, rappresentano - nella mia mente - una sorta di possibile riappacificazione tra i due, decisamente smielata. Ma che volete,di angst con questi due non le posso più vedere o mi ci sento male çAç
> 
> Quindi, enjoy <3  
> E commentate, fa sempre piacere anche una critica costruttiva 8D

**~ Forehead ☆**  
  
«Ti ho detto che sto bene!»  
Saruhiko ignorò le proteste di Misaki, spingendolo nuovamente sul letto con delicatezza.  
«Scimmia...!» continuò però l'altro, deciso a non arrendersi. Si rifiutava di passare l'intera giornata al letto, sotto strati non indifferenti di coperte, con una pezza umida sulla fronte e, in più, il suo compagno a fargli da mammina premurosa.  
«Stai giù.» fu la risposta del più alto, che lo fece nuovamente sdraiare.  
«Ma—»  
Saruhiko gli tolse la pezza dal capo, e gli baciò la fronte.  
«Hai ancora la febbre.» riferì, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Non vai da nessuna parte.»  
Misaki arrossì.  


  
**~ Cheek ☆**  
  
Non riusciva a crederci.  
Aveva risolto correttamente un'equazione.  
Si voltò verso Saruhiko, la graditudine stampata sul suo volto, nel suo sorriso e nei suoi occhi sgranati e lucenti. Se non fosse stato per la scimmia, che lo aveva costretto per ore sui libri, spiegandogli e aiutandolo, non sarebbe riuscito in un bel niente, e il giorno dopo, al compito in classe, avrebbe sicuramente fatto pena.  
Il moro lo guardò, impassibile, nascondendo abilmente ogni sentimento.  
«Cosa c'è?» chiese.  
E Misaki lo baciò, di sfuggita, sulla guancia.  
«G-grazie.» borbottò, arrosendo un poco, sorridendo radioso subito dopo.  
Il cuore di Saruhiko si fermò.  


  
**~ Hand ☆**  
  
Quel deficente si era lasciato coinvolgere in una rissa. No, per essere più precisi, vi si era letteralmente /buttato/, e questo era successo nel preciso istante in cui lo aveva lasciato solo, per un attimo.  
“Mai più”, si disse, scuotendo il capo e avvicinandosi al più basso, reprimendo sotto un volto scocciato tutta la sua preoccupazione.  
«Ti sei fatto male?»  
«No, sto bene.» rispose l'altro, massaggiandosi con una mano la mascella.  
Notò che le sue nocche erano tutte sbucciate e rosse.  
“Idiota.”  
Gli afferrò la mano, e senza alcun preavviso la portò alle sue labbra, sfiorandola appena.  
  
  
  
 **~ Ear ☆**  
  
“Che palle.”  
Misaki non sopportava gli stupidi discorsi di metà anno, e odiava dover star lì seduto, in silenzio, a sentire stronzate su stronzate. Prese a girarsi i pollici, a osservare con attenzione una macchia che aveva sui pantaloni, pur di fare qualcosa.  
“Che noia.”  
Poi gli venne un'idea.  
Diete una gomitata al compagno seduto accanto a lui.  
«Ehi, Saru!» sussurrò, voltandosi verso il moro.  
«Ahi.» fu la risposta.  
Si avvicinò al suo orecchio, fino a sfiorarlo con le labbra, e bisbigliò:  
«Andiamocene da qui.»  
Non capì perché la scimmia si fosse allontanata di scatto, coprendosi l'orecchio con la mano.  
  
 

**~ Nape ☆**  
  
I capelli di Misaki erano cresciuti veramente troppo, e persino i professori lo avevano rimproverato per la sua pettinatura trascurata. Saruhiko in realtà lo trovava adorabile, ma lo costrinse a farseli tagliare quando, un giorno, rischiò di prendere un palo in pieno perché non lo aveva visto a causa della frangia.  
«Stai fermo, altrimenti taglio male.» lo intimò, mentre tagliava, come meglio poteva, i capelli dietro il collo.  
«M-mi fai il solletico...!» balbettò il rosso, trattenendo le ritate.  
Saruhiko sbuffò; poi notò un piccolo neo solitario, esattamente sotto l'attaccatura dei capelli.  
Non resistette: si chinò, baciandolo.  
Misaki andò dal barbiere.  
  
 

**~ Collarbone ☆**  
  
Fissò quella pelle deturpata con tristezza e dolore, come se quelle cicatrici fossero le sue, come se quelle orrende bruciature avessero scottato la sua stessa pelle. Gli sembrò di sentire ancora l'odore terribile di carne bruciata.  
«Cosa c'è, Misaki?»  
«Nulla.» borbottò in risposta, guardandolo di sfuggita, mentre arrossiva.  
“E' solo il passato.” si disse.  
Mugugnò, sfiorando con la mano i contorni della ferita. Poi si avvicinò appena, posandovi le labbra sopra, spinto dal desiderio irrazionale di curarla con un semplice tocco. Sentì la mano di Saruhiko sulla nuca.  
«Misaki...»  
Sorrise, continuando poi a baciarlo più in alto, mordendo sulla clavicola.  
  
 

**~ Kiss on... ☆**  
  
Il moro sorrise sulla sua pelle sensibile, e percepì Misaki tremare impercettibilmente sotto di sé, mentre serrava i pugni attorno alle coperte, mentre si mordeva il labbro per trattenere la sua voce.  
«Misaki...» sussurrò, separandosi momentaneamente da lui solo per poterlo osservare meglio in volto, esclusivamente per affogare il suo desiderio e la sua brama in quelle iridi dorate, ridottesi a cerchi sottili attorno alle pupille dilatate dal piacere.  
Sorrise ancora, malizioso, calando sulle sue labbra con gentilezza inaspettata, scendendo poi più giù, divorandolo, lento ma inarrestabile: il collo, il petto, gli addominali... l'interno coscia. Lo morse lì, sensuale.  
«S-saruhiko...!»  
  
  
  
 **~ Lips ☆**  
  
Socchiuse gli occhi, ancora assonnato, e si ritrovò contro il petto Saruhiko, avvolto tra le sue braccia.  
Arrossì, resistendo però all'istinto di allontanarlo da sé, e sollevò il capo, osservandolo dormire tranquillo. Aveva il volto rilassato e il respiro calmo.  
Sorrise, limitandosi a fissarlo ancora un altro po', incantato.  
Poi si tirò leggermente in su, così da avere il suo viso perfettamente davanti.  
Lo baciò sulle labbra, in un contatto tanto delicato quanto ricco di sentimento.  
«Scimmia...» surrurrò, carezzandogli una guancia. «Ti a—...!»  
Saruhiko lo afferrò per i fianchi, affondando il volto sulla sua spalla, impedendogli di continuare.  
«Grazie.»

 

**Author's Note:**

> La storia la ho pubblicata anche su EFP, qui:  
> http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1539578&i=1


End file.
